Requite Red!
In space the furious 4 told their master the bad news Master:WHAT?! THEY REQUITED A GIRL Silver:yes master but don't worry we'll give you the blue planet Master:you'd better or YOU'RE GOING INTO THE INCINERATOR!!! Now send a strong DinoHuman to defeat those humans NOW!!!! The master switch off his viewing globe Green:Has anyone else rusted their cyborg suit Yellow:Eww gross but so have I On earth after school Sotou Daisuke and Ami were walking outside and they were eating ice cream green apple for Daisuke,strawberry for Ami and chocolate for Sotou Ami:So you guys became those Zeo guys just a day before yesterday? Daisuke:yeah. We were rock climbing and then found 4 of the Zeo Transform red black green and pink we didn't find the 5th Zeo Transform. Ami:Since we are a super Sentai that has the word Zeo in it how about a group name? Sotou:exactly Emi Ami:Ami Sotou:Sorry(.) if it's ok if I call you Emi(?) Ami:Fine! Daisuke:Ami I know you hate how Sotou acts but you need to know how to deal with it Ami:I know but only if he promises not to flirt with me so what's the name Sotou? Sotou:Kukan Sentai ZeoMan Ami:wow that's good. Daisuke:Yeah! Hey do you guys know the kyoryuger roll call Ami:Yeah Daisuke:I think we should do the same but you know "it's about to get wild here! space time!" Ami:Sure Sotou:smooth Woman:help it's my son he's trapped Daisuke:let's go Ami:Yeah Daisuke Ami and Sotou ran to the place where they found a trapped boy Daisuke:Are you Ok? boy:yeah but I'm scared Ami:Don't worry we'll get you out ???:Them or Me? The ZeoMan turned around to find a blue super hero the suit looked like Daisuke's but blue and the helmet shown a stegosaurus boy.Its super blue Blue:Humans get out I'll save you all Ami:Ryuuta-kun what are you doing?! Ryuuta:Ami-chan He ran to them to talk to them Ryuuta:How did you know it was me? Ami:I've known you since you were 5 and I was 4 you always wanted to be a hero Ryuuta:yeah but this Henshin thingy it just came to me and that's when I became Blue! Daisuke:more like ZeoBlue Ryuuta:hey you're the new guys are you 3 a team Sotou:Yep oh by the way I call Ami 'Emi' Ami:What?! It was either that or sweetheart Ryuuta:I'll help Yellow:You'll do nothing Sotou:DinoHuman Yellow:Wrong I'm- She looks at Daisuke Yellow:Whoever wants to be with that hunk Ami:eh?! They got the boy out and he ran away Daisuke:Guys Zeo up? Sotou:Yeah but I'm Ami already morphed and was about to fight Yellow Yellow:Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you had feelings for the hunk Ami:I don't ha {she slashed Yellow} Ami was kicking Yellow then Ami flipped Yellow's feet Ami:Now never call Daisuke a hunk ever again! Daisuke:eh? Ryuuta:hey Sotou-San do you think that Sotou:Yeah I know what's she's feeling Ryuuta:That Ami-chan meant me not Daisuke Sotou:Huh?! Ami came back she and Ryuuta de morphed Ami:Sorry something just burned inside of me I promise it won't happen again. Daisuke:anyway let's go and Requite Red The three began to walk but Sotou didn't he stood and looked at Ami Sotou:(Ryuuta's wrong Emi got cross at Yellow because Yellow called Daisuke a hunk. I'm right Emi has a crush on Daisuke) He started to walk with the others. Little did they know a man around 20 saw the whole thing a red arua started to glow around him and the henshin Ami:Daisuke the henshin Daisuke:It's glowing Sotou turned around and saw the man Ami:him Ryuuta:lets go the others nodded there heads and ran after him Ami stopped and found short cut and ran throught it,Ryuuta look and he didn't find Ami. Ami bumped into the man Ami:Who are you Yuuto:Yuuto the guy that sits behind you in Udo-sensei's class Ami:Yuuto-kun I don't reconise you because you're not usally glowing Yuuto:I know I just saw that fight between you and that cybroy the others came Daisuke:Ami how'd you get here Ami:there was a short cut why didn't see it The guys looked awakared Ami:Anyway this Yuuto Sotou:ah yeah I saw him just before we got detention. Daisuke:Since he's glowing and this is two I think Yuuto should be the red guy Sotou:and the team leader but I'll help him Ami:so will Ryuuta and I Sotou;(Emi seamed to forget her crush on Daisuke but its a good time) Daisuke gave the red henshin transfom to Yuuto Yuuto Sotou Ryyuta Daisuke and Ami:ZeoMan! TO BE CONTINUED It's about to wild! Kukan Sentai ZeoMan! Category:Kukan Sentai ZeoMan Category:Episode